1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of product display systems and devices. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for displaying jewelry to potential purchasers.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes jewelry display cases and boxes that allow customers to see jewelry items that they may wish to purchase. Conventional jewelry display cases are constructed from a clear material such as glass or plexiglass. Items such as rings and bracelets are placed inside the display case through a door in the back of the case, such that customers can see the jewelry but cannot touch or handle it without assistance from a salesperson. Thus, a customer that is interested in a particular item must wait for a salesperson to open the case, then typically must interact with the salesperson while they try on the item and consider a purchase. This process creates a barrier to sales and increases the cost of the seller as they must have sufficient staff present at all times to keep wait times to a minimum.
Less expensive jewelry items may be displayed outside of a jewelry case, typically in a jewelry box such as a standard ring box. Customers can then approach the counter and remove the items from jewelry box to evaluate and try them on. Unfortunately, because most of these items are quite small, shoplifters can quickly and easily pocket such items. Thus, open displays present a significant risk of loss to the seller, particularly for smaller items such as rings and bracelets. In addition, consumers are generally not concerned with returning items to their correct location on the display, so the sales staff must carefully tag each individual item and must constantly re-organize the display.
Thus, existing methods and systems for displaying jewelry are labor intensive and inefficient. The present invention overcomes these problems, providing a method and system for securely displaying jewelry such that customers can handle and even try on various items quickly and easily.